


Letters of Love

by OTTSTF



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Letters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTTSTF/pseuds/OTTSTF
Summary: The Byers have arrived at their new home. El doesn't want to do anything - she's too busy missing Mike.That is until Joyce gives her the idea of writing a letter.It's certainly better than not speaking to Mike at all.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 16
Kudos: 20





	1. El to Mike, Letter 1

Mike,

I know my hand writing is not very good, so I am sorry if you can not understand this. I am trying my best to make it look good.

Joyce told me it would be a good idea to send you our new address once we were unpacked, so that we can send letters to each other. I like that idea, so once we finished unpacking I went straight to my new room to write you this letter. She also told me that you should write your own address on the back of the envelope so that it can be sent back if something goes wrong, so that’s what I did.

I do not know what to write in this letter, but Joyce tells me I should just write what ever comes to my mind, so I am going to try.

  
  


The drive here was very boring, but interesting too. I watched out the window for most of it, and it was interesting to see some new places that are not Hawkins or Chicago. But it was boring because I knew every time we passed something interesting, it meant I was further away from ~~home~~ you.

Joyce saw that I was still upset when we were driving, so she told me that she was sorry. She told me that she knows how hard it is to be away from someone you love, but that there will always be a next time for us. She said that she will try to help us see each other as much as she can afford, but it will take some time.

Half way happy.

  
  


Our new house is bigger than the old one. We all have our own rooms now, so I don’t need to stay in Jonathan’s. It still is not as big as your house though.

Joyce told me that we have to wait for the phone line to be installed in our new house, so I can not call you yet. I do have my Super Com, but Joyce told me that leaving it on all the time would use the batteries very quickly, so we will need to plan when we will talk through that.

  
  


I hope we will see each other soon. Maybe if Joyce can keep her promise, this won’t be as hard as we thought it would be.

  
  


I love you Mike.  
I am so happy we can say that now. There were so many times that I wanted to say that, but I was too nervous to say it. Now I can say it when ever I want and that makes me very happy.

I hope you get this letter soon. I miss you but maybe this will make it easier.

  
  


I love you.  
Love, El. ♥


	2. Mike to El, Letter 1

El,

Thank you so much for writing me a letter! It made me so happy to read your writing. It’s like having a piece of you with me all the time. I couldn’t stop reading those three words over and over. It still amazes me that you love me. I love you so much!

  
  


Don’t worry about your handwriting. It’s really cute! It’s _you_ , so it’s beautiful.

I’m glad Joyce gave you the idea to write a letter to me. Now that I have your address, we have a backup in case we can’t talk over the phone or radio.

I have always hated writing letters for that same reason. I never know what to write. But you’re all I can ever think about, so this should be very easy.

  
  


I’m glad you could find some of the drive interesting, even if you were upset. After you left and I got home, I didn’t want to talk to anyone. My mom knew how upset I was so she did her best to make it better, but nothing could.  I know you crossed out home, but I think that is right too. I only felt at home when I was with you. It didn’t matter where we were.

It is very hard being away from someone you love. It feels like someone’s ripped a piece of your heart out and you can’t get it back until you’re with that person again. That is how I feel when I’m away from you.

At least we can (and will) see each other again though. I hope that Joyce can manage to get a job there soon. I am very thankful that she wants to help us. Half-way happy is right.

  
  


I’m happy you have your own room again. How are you going to decorate it? I think you should go for a different color than your old room. This is like a new start for you, so your room should be new too.

A house doesn’t have to be big to be nice. Your cabin was nice in its own cozy way, and that was tiny!

  
  


I hope it doesn’t take too long for your phone line to be installed. I don’t know how expensive the calls will be for us, but I know SuperComs drain batteries stupidly quick, so phones would be a lot easier.

We should set a dedicated time that we know we’ll both be ready to talk, whether over the phone once yours is ready, or the radio, so that we don’t need to waste our batteries waiting.  Dustin has already told me I can’t be sitting with Cerebro all day waiting for you to call – not only because of how expensive the batteries would be, but because he needs it for his calls with Suzie too. I can’t be mad at him for that. I just need to imagine being in his situation – I would be mad at him if he used all the batteries up and left none for us.

  
  


I hope that we can see each other soon too! Being able to write to each other, and soon being able to talk over the phone or radio will make this easier, but being able to see each other in person often  would be the best. It obviously won’t be as good as being able to see you every day like we used to, but we can make it work. We managed 353 days, and I didn’t even know if you were alive then. Nothing will ever be as hard as that. 

  
  


I love you too, El. I love you so so much.  
I am so happy we can say that as well. It really kind of hurt to keep it in, but just like you, I was so nervous to say it! Every time I wanted to, I just couldn’t get it out. I would always worry that maybe you didn’t feel the same way, or that it would scare you because it was too soon or something. But I always knew that I loved you. Now that I can say it, it’s like a huge weight has been taken off my chest.

  
  


Letters do usually take a while to get to where they need to be, so I’m sorry if it seems like a long time has passed since you sent yours. I promise I started writing this as soon as I could tear my eyes away from yours! I totally didn’t need Nancy to shake me awake. Not at all.

  
  


I love you so much, El.  
Love, Mike. ♥


End file.
